


Silver Squirrel

by lockedcorner



Series: The Princes' Tale [2]
Category: K-pop, Produce 101 (TV), Produce X 101 - Fandom, UP10TION
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27415000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockedcorner/pseuds/lockedcorner
Summary: The Gryffindor Quidditch Captain was behaving a bit unusual today and Wooseok had no idea why.
Relationships: Kim Wooseok | Wooshin & Lee Jinhyuk, Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Lee Jinhyuk
Series: The Princes' Tale [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002972
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	Silver Squirrel

Wooseok kept his wand on even when he didn’t really need it. He had no trouble in supervising his surroundings even though it was already 30 minutes before midnight. The night sky outside was clear and the moonlight gently penetrated through the glass windows along the corridor, making it possible for him to see or sense whether there were unusual things going on around him or not.

That night was calm, as usual. Somehow Wooseok was sure that his reputation as the Cold-Hearted Slytherin Prefect had spread throughout the castle, which probably explained why no students dared to mess around during his night patrols. The Prefect himself didn’t even bother, of course. If the reputation made it easier for him to do his duties neatly, then so be it. He never really cared about what other people think of him anywayㅡother than Jinhyuk (and sometimes Seungyoun).

_Jinhyuk._

The sudden thought of his boyfriend made him frown a bit. He hated to admit this but he kinda sensed that the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain had been acting a bit unusual today. The tall boy didn’t talk much, only smiled and laughed a little, and somewhat looked distracted most of the times. And to top it all, Wooseok couldn’t find him anywhere in the Great Hall during dinner time earlier. When he tried to ask Minkyu and Sejin about their friend’s whereabouts, they only gave him a vague “we have no idea” as an unsatisfactory answer.

Wooseok’s frown went a bit deeper. He made a mental note to ask Jinhyuk about it tomorrow. He really didn’t like the thought of Jinhyuk hiding something from him, especially because he knew all too well that his boyfriendㅡwhom he had known since they were still wearing diapersㅡhad this tendency to keep everything to himself.

Heaving a long sigh, Wooseok then checked the time and decided to head back to his house since his patrol time was almost over. He turned into the corridor on his leftㅡ

ㅡand that was when he suddenly he saw a faint, silvery light from the end of that corridor.

Wooseok jerked his arm upward in reflex, trying to see the silver light better. But then he realized that it would probably be easier for him to see it in a darker surroundingㅡbecause _it_ was shiningㅡso he whispered “Nox” and let the moonlight took over the lighting.

Whatever _it_ was, it seemed to move soundlessly towards him because it was getting brighter and brighter. His heart was beating fast with a mix anticipation and fear. _What the heck is that? A ghost? Another wizard? Orㅡ?_

And then the source of the light stepped out from behind the wall, standing at the end of the corridor. Wooseok narrowed his eyes, trying to figure out what he was seeing because it definitely wasn’t human nor ghostㅡit looked smaller than he expected. Took him two seconds to realize that the creature was a silver-white squirrel, moon-bright and dazzling, staring back at him a few dozen meters ahead of him.

Wooseok blinked in disbelief, half-thinking that his eyes were doing tricks on him. But the silver squirrel was really there, tilting its head a little bit, as if questioning why Wooseok had to look _that_ surprised to see it.

And just like that, a sense of familiarity (and realization) struck Wooseok.

“Jinhyuk?” he breathed out.

The silver squirrel raised its head at the mention of Jinhyuk’s name. Without warning, it turned around and started to hop away.

“Noㅡwait, come back!” Wooseok called out in a muffled voice, not wanting to create a scene in the middle of the night. But of course the squirrel didn’t stop at his call, so he had no other choice than to follow the silver creature.

He continued to walk quickly, afraid that the squirrel would disappear from his sight if he slowed down. And before he knew it, suddenly they were already stepping on the damp grass outside the castle. Wooseok couldn’t help but hesitated for a while. _What am I doing? What if this is aㅡa dark trick? Or a lure? A trap?_

But then Wooseok shook the thoughts away. This squirrel was Jinhyuk’sㅡhe was sure of itㅡand Jinhyuk would never ever harm him in any way. So he went back to follow the creature, while looking more closely at his surroundings. Once again he was thankful for the clear sky and bright moon that night, which provided him sufficient lighting in the middle of the night like this. He too, noticed that they were currently walking towards the Quidditch field.

_Is Jinhyuk there? At this hour? Why?_

But Wooseok didn’t have time to stop and ponder because the squirrel suddenly quickened its pace and led him into the empty Quidditch field. From a distance, Wooseok could spot a very familiar tall figure who was standing by himself in the middle of the field. The squirrel then ran to the person before hopping lightly onto his shoulder. Wooseok could see the person gently touched the squirrel before the silver creature finally vanished into the air.

“Jinhyuk?” Wooseok called carefully.

The figure turned around and smiled widely. “Hey, Seok.”

There were so many questions inside his head but of course the first thing Wooseok blurted out was, “It’s almost midnight, what are you doing here at this hour?”

“Ah, yes, midnight,” Jinhyuk checked the time before turning his head towards the sky. “You’re on time.”

Wooseok tried to follow his boyfriend’s sight to find out what the tall boy was talking about. “On time for what? Why did you have to send your Patronus to call me here? What are you planning? Are you going to get ourselves into trouble?”

“Just wait and see,” Jinhyuk grinned knowingly. He then pulled Wooseok into his embrace, loosely hugging his Slytherin boyfriend from behind. “I hope you’ll like them. I’ve been preparing for this for weeks.”

“What are youㅡ”

But Wooseok’s sentence was interrupted by a sudden loud hissing sound, accompanied by a flash of light shot high into the sky above them. The light then exploded like a fireworksㅡalmost soundlessly, much to his confusion and reliefㅡand formed a word “HAPPY” in the air. Seconds later, more fireworks appeared and formed some more words in the sky, making Wooseok’s jaw dropped even more.

There, in the sky above them, a _HAPPY BIRTHDAY, KIM WOOSEOK_ _♡_ was shining brightly in various colors, mostly blue and purple.

More fireworks were being shot to decorate the words, making it even more beautiful, and Wooseok was totally loss for words. Next to him, Jinhyuk was staring at him expectantly.

“Do you like it?” he asked. “I wrote to the Weasleys at Diagon Alley last month, asking if I can get a customized fireworks for my boyfriend’s birthday. I also exclusively asked for a silent ones so that we won’t get into trouble by firing them while the whole castle was supposedly sleepingㅡ”

Wooseok didn’t really listen to whatever Jinhyuk had said afterwards, because a ball of light just popped without a sound in the sky and was now dropping pieces of silvery glitter-like dust around them. He brought his hand up, trying to catch some of them onto his palm, and they felt warm against his skin.

He then finally faced his boyfriend who was still smiling softly beside him. His old self would think that the whole event was childish and corny, and then he would probably yell at Jinhyuk for making him feel embarrassed. But instead, he gripped the front of Jinhyuk’s robe and pulled the tall boy closer to put their lips together.

Jinhyuk was surprised for a second before he started kissing Wooseok back, gently and passionately.

Wooseok smiled in between their kiss. Kissing Jinhyuk had always been feeling so magical to him, even more so tonight when they were surrounded by pretty sparkles, with bright fireworks forming his name above their heads, celebrating the first hour of his important day of the year.

They finally parted after a while and Jinhyuk grinned. “So … I take it that you like my surprise?”

Wooseok chuckled. “Well, it’s a bit childish to be honest,” he replied honestly. “But they’re so … _you._ So, yeah, I love it.”

“Hey, what do you mean by that?” Jinhyuk pouted. “Are you saying that I’m childish?”

This time Wooseok burst out laughing. In everyone’s eyes, Jinhyuk might be the Charming Gryffindor Quidditch Captain, but to him, Jinhyuk would always be the giant baby that he was, behind his overly tall body and handsome smile.

So Wooseok didn’t say anything, only pulled Jinhyuk closer once again to have another kissㅡ

“Hey! Who is there?! What do you think you guys are doing outside the castle at this hour?!”

ㅡor not.

Their eyes widened in horror at the familiar voice. “Professor Mun!”

**Author's Note:**

> this one-shot was supposedly published on wooseok’s birthday last week but due to one thing and another, I was unable to finished it on time as planned. to tell you the truth, I was already halfway abandoning this one-shot and I still didn’t know why I ended up continuing it. so yeah, here you go, I hope it's not as disappointing as I thought it would be.  
> leave some comments, please?


End file.
